This invention relates to finger-controlled means for contacting strings on a guitar instead of the user using one's own fingers to do so. These finger-controlled mechanism simply slip on the index finger, the second or middle finger, and the third or ring finger of the hand for playing the various chords on the fingerboard of the guitar which may be an acoustic or electric guitar.
The prior art discloses that plectrums are commonly used by users to pluck the strings on a guitar and that the users use their fingers on the hand which is on the stock of the guitar to press down the strings to receive the chords they want. However, because some of the users have developed blisters on their fingers and some have problems pressing down the correct selected strings because their fingers are too large, there has been a need to develop devices which will fit upon the fingers of the users and which will be used to press down the selected strings on the guitar.
One known prior art is a HAND HELD CHORD FINGERING DEVICE FOR GUITAR, U.S. Pat. No. 3,922,945, issued on Dec. 2, 1975 and invented by Robert Pettijohn, comprising a unitary hand held, chord fingering device having a generally palm sized body, a plurality of fingering pads placed on the operative side of the body, and a finger strap to mount about the index finger of the user.
Another known prior art is a FINGER MOUNTABLE GUITAR STRING CONTACT DEVICE, U.S. Pat. No. 3,854,368, issued on Dec. 17, 1974 and invented by Leonard Pogan, comprising a generally cylindrical string contact member having a longitudinal axis and being mountable upon the middle segment of the fourth finger of the user.
None of the prior art discloses a finger controlled means which are secured to more than one finger for contacting the strings on a guitar.